epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joshuakrasinski/panchito vs the lone ranger ft.rango
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES! PANCHITO VS THE LONE RANGER! BEGIN! Panchito arriba! going into this battle against me your loco, while your disney movie it was a no go, you were cool back in the days of black and white, but your appearence in the greatest american hero was not so cool alright, your getting moy angry no?, but since your going against me i gotta warn ya you'll go el furioso, i am a mucho grande star member of the three calberero's, you lost that's just how it goes, get donald and panchito to put you down, cause compared to me your just a clown, Lone ranger hi ho silver i'm about to cluck this rooster, with the sin of pride there is no way i can't let you live since you look at girl's hooters, you and your friend's new cartoon series shouldn't have bee made, your just jealous cause your never got laid, gun's a blaring i'm surprised you haven't been retired, your a spanish stereotype yet somehow your admired, i'd rather face speedy gonzales then this chicken of a coward, heck the bird i would rather face is that pervy duck named howard, you got no balls you don't even wear pants, but it's time for you next verse so let's dance, Panchito you call that a rap amigo well i call it utter cow poop, compared to me your a noob, johnny deep offemded native americans by portraying tanto, it's something they didn't wanto, nobody likes you anymore ranger just go back to tv land, cause everybody knows i have the badass gland, i'm brave and gustaso, why? cause i say so, i am moy macho when it comes to being tough, better get out of here mr.ranger before it get's too rough, Lone ranger i don't know what your talking about sherrif get outta town, or else you gonna need new slacks cause they are gonna turn brown, you shout so much i am surprised you haven't ruined your vocal chords, i have grown wise to this terrain i'm pratcially a landlord, i am a badass call me walker texas ranger, trust me your in danger, you got no musculinity just keep riding the range, cause your cartoons are just plain strange, you luchadore prowess is just not tough enough, so stop this already i have had enough, *a sillouhette appears* Rango my name is rango the one who killed the dalton brothers in oOe shot, okay that's a lie but there is nothing else you got, i will shoot you both down if try to stop johnny depp, when you come in dirt you better watch your step, i was a nobody at first but i became a hero, compared to me your all zeros, your just cheech and chong now better ride along, cause it's about th end of this rap song, i'm gonna end this little rap with a worde of wisdom men, never cross into my town again, Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S *tumbleweed comes by* EPIC RAP BATTLES! Category:Blog posts